Let's Love
by born athlete
Summary: Zach and Cammie simply don't see eye to eye but have promised their friends to make more of an effort. But with responsibilities, relationships and rumours getting in the way, is that easier said than done? Eventual Zammie I promise! Rated T for strong language sexual references from the get go!
1. Chapter 1

**Never did I ever think I'd write another fanfiction story. I found inspiration and so I put fingers to keyboard!**

**I hope you give this story a chance, it is a love story however like all good love stories you will have to wait but I promise it will be worth it.**

**This is an alternative universe and will be told _mainly_ from Zach and Cammie's POV.**

**I do not own the original Gallagher Girl's series.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arrogant Ass

* * *

Cammie's POV

"Hurry up Cam, we haven't got all day you know." My younger brother Jonas grumbled, he is just turning it the perfect annoying teenager at 13. But I can't complain, my brother and I actually get on pretty well considering the whole sibling thing.

I grabbed a top and threw it on over my shorts, I didn't really care, we were only going for the annual Farewell barbecue at the Newman's and I really didn't want to go. I gave up on make-up, I'd put on a dab over a pimple I had but my summer tan was otherwise enough to forgo concealer, and my dark blonde hair simply refused to sit right after running before. Besides I had bigger issues on my mind, Grant had let slip while we were running that Zach would be there, fantastic…

Zach is Grant's other best friend, we're in the same crowd but he and I really don't mix. I don't understand why everyone else likes him, he's so arrogant and just loves to wind me up. However, for Grant's sake we attempt to be civil, it just doesn't always work.

I clattered downstairs in flip flops, jumping the last 5 and presented myself at the door, my parents smiled and Jonas rolled his eyes while pointedly 'checking' his imaginary watch.

"Let's go Camster, I can't wait!" My Dad grinned like a maniac, he and Mr Newman had been friends since college and they were slightly crazy together. They'd both joined the army together after their first year of college because they'd had enough of it. From their they had been SEALs and had 6 tours together before at the age of 30, when Grant and I were both 6, they retired and became army generals, training new troops and coordinating missions together.

"Are you ready now?" My mum added grinning fondly.

"No, not really. Sorry, I just really don't want to go, it'll be the same as every other year, Zach and I will fight and he'll piss me off, you guys will get drunk and then everything will be awkward tomorrow morning." But my Dad was pulling off the puppy dogs so I sighed and marched out the door whilst the idiot skipped out behind me cheering.

My Mum laughed and pushed him away from the driver's seat, he could drive a tank but not a Sedan, and he quickly yelled shotgun. I fought off a grin as my brother and I clambered into the back.

* * *

The barbecue is held by the Newman's once a year on the 31st of August, the day before us kids go back to school. We're at the Gallagher Academy, it's a fancy boarding school in Virginia which specialises in sports and it's a lot different to LA let me tell you! It's a huge complex mainly due to all the sports arenas but it's a great place to be. Somehow the modern facilities fit with the grand old mansions that we live and have lessons in.

Grant, Zach and I are all going into our junior year, my brother Jonas and Zach's sister Liz are 13 and going into 8th grade and finally Grant's sister Jasmin, who I love, is just below us going into sophomore year. We all live within a few blocks of each other in LA because our dads are all friends. My mum used to be the head teacher so we all ended up going there.

As we pulled into the drive dad jumped out while the car was still moving to join Grant and Zach's Dads at the barbecue. Mum followed slightly more carefully in heels. I turned to Jonas, "I'm going to the loo, then I'm going to find Jaz, you want to chat with us?"

His nose wrinkled up and said, "No offence sis, I love you and Jaz and all but I don't want to listen to your girl talk. I'm going to go find Dan and George or maybe have an intelligent conversation with Liz."

I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of his head as he headed into the garden. I then disappeared into the house, after quickly waving to everyone, to use the bathroom.

* * *

As I walked out into the living room I was greeted by, "What's up Chameleon? You're looking darling as always tonight."

Chameleon is the 'clever' name Zach came up with for me in 8th grade when he decided I was so unattractive that no boys would ever pay any attention to me. I guess that's another reason why we don't get on so well, while he has had girls hanging off of him since freshman year and admitted to sleeping with 4 different girls last year, I've never had a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind not having a boyfriend, I just wished he wouldn't use girls and I wish the girls at my school weren't so ridiculous.

"What do you want Zach?" I turned to face him to find him grinning like a Cheshire cat, this has got to be bad.

"What's with the hostility CamCam," Zach pouted acting wounded. "I mean I know you fancy me but-"

"Me! Fancy you. God if you just knew how pathetic you sound right now." I interrupted angry, I could feel my blood pumping just dying for a chance to scream at him.

"Are you done pretending love?" He continued, ignoring me. "So, I just wanted to ask, how you're going to take to me being sports captain this year?" He taunted, wiggling his eyebrows. He constantly had this unnerving way of saying the one thing that could irritate me the most.

"Urgh, you arrogant ass. You don't know that Zach, they announce it during the first week, besides it could be me, Grant, Bex, anyone." I seethed while he barely paid attention to me. Sports captain at our school is kind of a big deal, it goes out to a junior (as the seniors are busy with exams) and they have to coordinate all the fixtures and training, not to mention selecting the players for every team in the school.

He slowly came closer and smirked at me, "Please, it's not going to be you or Bex, there's been a male sports captain at Gallagher for the past 8 years, and before that they went 14 years without a female captain. But don't worry, I'll make sure all your beloved girly sports get a bit of time to practice."

My eyes narrowed in irritation and I felt my face flushing red. "For God's sake Zach, they aren't girly sports! There are plenty of male gymnasts and are you telling me that no boys do athletics and running? You can be so unbelievably clueless and arrogant, it's as if you don't have a filter and your whole brain is totally sexist."

I lashed out at him, I don't know how I can be mellow one minute then he turns up and I'm white hot. He knows he does it, and he enjoys it. Well then he gets pissed, but you know, give and take.

"Wow, I'm not sexist, calm down sweetie. I'm just pointing out a trend." He said grinning, amused at my anger. "All I wanted to say was that if you wanted to make sure I did pay attention to gymnastics then maybe you could offer me a special service this-"

"Firstly, don't call me 'sweetie' you prick. Second I swear to God if you try to close down a sport that has such HUGE attendance across our school I will make sure something happens to you in your sleep. And thirdly, stop thinking about me coming into your room at night, there will be no 'special services' sexual or otherwise!"

I shoved him having finished screaming but this made little to no impact against his rock solid, muscular chest.

"Let me get one thing straight," I spoke harshly and carefully, painfully aware of how close we were now standing. "You are not my friend, we may be friends with the same people, but we are not friends, and with the way you have continuously acted towards over the last 5 years of us knowing one another that is not going to change any time soon."

I watched as his eyes turned stony, now he was angry and I knew why. Sure he looked to piss me off at any given opportunity, but Grant was always begging him to stop it. He is really sick of us fighting so I know despite everything Zach wants us to at least be friends. I guess it's because I do too; for Grant we both do.

I turned swiftly before he could speak and walked out of the room trying to calm down my angry red face before I headed out to the back yard.

* * *

I joined Jasmine outside by the barbecue. Grant was talking animatedly to his cousin Daniel and Daniel's friend George over at the table where they scoffed down chips and dip. The men were asking the women who looked the most handsome at the barbecue so I could tell the drinks had kicked in, especially when Zach's mum started giggling in a ridiculously high pitched tone.

"Oh God, what's he done now?" Jaz asked me, I guess it would have been impossible to hide it from her. The Newman's are my God parents so I've grown up with Grant and Jaz was practically my siblings, without them actually being my siblings. This has serious advantages as we therefore don't bicker so much.

"He's just being his usual asshole-ish self." I grumbled as I leant against the tree next to her. She giggled at my made up word, but I knew she was slightly exasperated. She got on well with Zach, however she did always (rightly) take my side when we fought. And also Grant was her brother, she knew he was frustrated with how much we continually fought.

"Oh you two," Jaz laughed in her sing-song voice. "Come on. Tell Aunty Jaz what the problem is."

I sighed and basically repeated that he was a total douche bag who seemed to think the world revolved around him, and that if his head got any bigger it might just go into freaking orbit.

"It's a shame, he just knows how to push your buttons and so he does because you're so hot headed. It's worse when it's just you two. When we get back to school you'll have Bex and Macey to diffuse a bit of the tension, it's too bad they don't live round here too." Jaz sighed, in some ways she missed them more than me because it was her who had to put up with our ranting after the fights for the whole summer.

"Besides," she continued, smiling a small smile like she always did before saying something to cheer me up. "When we get back to school we can blow his mind with our incredible gymnastics!" We both laughed loudly at this, while I love gymnastics and I am good at it, (not national or anything though!) Jaz has always been more of a team sports person. I doing running, athletics, gymnastics, but she loves volley ball, soccer and softball.

Eventually we wondered over to the boys and helped ourselves to chips and dip too as it looked like the food wasn't going to make its way to the table for a while considering what our parents were doing. I slowly relaxed, Grant had grabbed a few beers, Jaz and I shared one and I forgot about Zach.

* * *

**Just a small incentive, my chapter title's are all short one-liners from the chapter which I feel sum-up what happens in that chapter therefore all reviewers will receive a PM with the next chapter title!**

**Thank you, Love Em xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thank you so much for those of you who reviewed, followed or favourited, those of you who also write will understand how much it means so thank you.**

**In this chapter there is a bit more background on the characters as well as a bit of dialogue. This is a bit short apologies, but I have written 10 chapters of this so far and this one is by far the shortest so I can guarantee much longer chapters in the future.**

**Once again, thank you, and please enjoy!**

**I don't own the original Gallagher Girl's series.**

* * *

Chapter 2: It's called living

* * *

Zach's POV

So far this barbeque has been a train wreck for me. Firstly, my parents, and perhaps all the other parents here have decided that it is now acceptable for them to start being sickly sweet and sucking their other halves' face off.

Also, Daniel and George seemed to notice that I'm distracted and for the past hour have been pulling dumb pranks on me: shoving mud in my food and chucking stuff at me. Not only that but Grant seems more than happy to assist them in this while I glare at him. None of them are even pretending to hide their responsibility. I mean Grant's 16 and they're 15, are we not beyond this yet? God help them if they try to get any girls.

I was also slightly pissed that Rachel, Cam's mum, had decided that since she used to be a teacher at our school it is her job to tell me off for the last year. Sure I went a bit crazy but that's what you're supposed to do in high school. All it was was a few detentions from cranky teachers because I slept in the lesson, or was 'disruptive to the class', or was caught doing 'mature activities'. I mean really, it's called living.

Jaz has recently started glaring at me, I suspect that Cam has told her about our argument and as normal Jaz has taken her side. I swear I don't try to make Jaz pissed, it's just a consequence of irritating Cam.

And obviously to top it all off Cam is being her usual uptight self. I mean I was just having a laugh before and that princess goes right off saying I'm a dick and sexist etcetera. It's as if she doesn't even stop to consider that I'm just joking around. I might as well give up all hope of being nice to her.

To be honest I reckon she has, I mean she said she didn't even consider me a friend. I mean that didn't hurt me personally but I was annoyed because I do try. I'm trying to be civil to her, I try to joke around with her like a friend would and all I get is screaming.

I genuinely don't understand, I joke around with other people and they think it's funny, charming, but not her. I think she gets irritated by how most girls fall all over me. I am good looking, and to be fair I know it. I mean what guy wouldn't flaunt that! I'm 16 and I've slept with 4 girls, pretty good right.

* * *

I think that's how her Macey, and Bex became friends. From the get go they didn't just give me my way, I had to earn their respect and they mine. I liked that and we did, we did earn each other's respect. Bex is hilarious to be around, she's a great girl but we all know who she's rooting for. Her and Grant have an impossible 'relationship', they both obviously like each other yet neither of them will make a move, they're convinced that they'll ruin their friendship, or that the other won't actually like them. It's hopeless.

Anyway, Bex and Macey could not be more opposite. Bex is British and has dark brown-black skin with dark hair, Macey is the daughter of a senator, she has pale skin, is stick skinny with dark long hair.

Macey and I get on well. I think we have the same philosophy, we care about one thing and that's just about it. We don't care about school, life, or many other people (except our closest family and friends). All we bother to do much about is our image and that's for the opposite sex.

Sure, this sounds totally vain, but some guys can just ignore the fact that fit guys get laid, or you can do 100 press-ups each morning and have sex with 4 girls by your 16th birthday, it isn't rocket science. Macey does it slightly differently, that girl has the most creams and stuff I've ever seen, but I've never seen her with a pimple, or a plate of food with one ounce of grease for that matter.

Either way, Mace and I get each other, not in a girlfriend-boyfriend way. More like siblings, we just are so alike that we would never be able to date. To be fair I've had a few arguments with her, she can be a bitch for sure, but then I know I'm to blame too at times.

Anyway, back to the point. I think Cam liked them because they didn't and don't faun all over me. I just don't get how if I've gained their respect, why I haven't got hers?

* * *

I gazed once more around the yard, my eyes falling on my sister Liz and Cam's brother Jonas. They'd been inseparable since birth. I think Liz is amazing, Jonas is sometimes slightly obsessed with me, it comes down to the fact that he's smart and I'm sporty at a school where brawn comes before brains. But Liz knows what she's doing, if I'm getting a bit pissed at Jonas for chatting at me for ages she slowly pulls him away and they move off into their world of geek. I don't say that in a bad way though, my sister's smarts have helped me out a few more times than I'd care to remember.

Slowly I resurface back into the present. Grant is guffawing loudly as Dan is looking like he could throw up at any minute, I quickly put two and two together when I notice the cinnamon pot on the table and a now empty spoon in Dan's hand. Damn how did I miss that, this whole Cam fight has got me really zoned out of it.

I sighed then sucked it up. "I think I need a break." I said and started to get up.

Grant frowned, normally I would be joining in with their antics and he'd been flashing me weird looks all evening. "Okay, what d'you wanna do?" He slurred slightly, I glanced at his three beer cans and rolled my eyes.

"Let's go in the pool," I suggest. They all got up and agreed. Then, being the good friend I am I whacked Grant round the back of the head.

"What the fuck man!" Grant yelled at me. I just smirked, "Can't swim when you're drunk." I mock scolded him. He glared right back then chased after me as we headed for the pool. I rounded the trees and paused, glancing at the pair of girls lazily dangling their feet into the water.

I was distracted as Grant caught me and shoved me down. "Why'd you stop?" asked George after I got up.

"No reason." I said, still not moving closer.

"Then why are we standing here?" asked George.

"It's obvious, he's been bitching ever since Cam and Jonas got here, so obviously they had an argument again." Said the all too perceptive Daniel. I glared at him and Grant groaned.

"What could you have done, I swear she must have been inside for 5 minutes before I saw her with Jaz." He looked pissed but was thankfully still a bit foggy from the beer to really give me an earful.

"It was nothing." I insisted. It didn't really matter, if Jaz knew then Grant would know too before the night was out.

"Well prove it, go over there." Grant said smugly. I didn't have a choice, so reluctantly I set off. Then breaking into a run I yelled, "Last one in's on cleaning duty!"

I accelerated into a sprint leaving them in my wake.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Remember, if you review you get the next chapter's title which is a quote which sums up the whole of the next chapter. **

**Thanks, love Em xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! It's time for chapter 3 so please enjoy! I'm really quite happy with this chapter, I feel it has a good mixture of description and talking, however it is a bit of a filler, so I can promise some serious action for the next chapter, I an't wait until you all read it!**

**Anyway, a quick special mention to NYCdream, your reviews have really inspired me so I hope you enjoy this chapter. To everyone else, NYCdream has written Gallagher Girl stories too so maybe you could check them out!**

**I do not own the original Gallagher Girls series.**

**Anyway, here it is:**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Place I Call Home

* * *

Cam's POV

* * *

The next morning was a nightmare, to be fair, it always is. My parents run around like headless chickens, my mum seems to think she always knows what we should pack since she used to be headmistress, but that was 6 years ago, times have changed.

My mum decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to be teaching in the same school that we went to but she was so keen for us to go to Gallagher she decided to quit. Mum was a great head teacher, especially at a sporty school, she had done military training, that's how my parents met, but she hadn't wanted to do tours. At first she worked as a trainer and coordinator, but she soon moved into leadership roles. Now she works as a director at the military base with most of the other parents from our group, and she appointed one of their friends, Joe Solomon, to be the head teacher.

Joe Solomon is brutal. He did 6 tours with mine and Grant's fathers and a further two with Zach's dad since neither of them wanted to retire quite yet. He was core military and constantly handed out physical punishments and yelled at people for slacking.

So, my mum was randomly adding extra stuff to our cases, whilst my dad was checking gas in the car and ensuring we had a ton of food for the journey. I don't get it, they can deal with terrorist threats to America, but when it comes to sending their kids off to school they can't handle it.

Finally we were shoving all our bags into the car and preparing for the long journey. I grabbed my laptop and phone and got settled in the back seat. The trip passed as it always does, I watched a couple of movies, listened to music and texted Jaz, Mace and Bex. Jonas was tapping away on his computer, he and Liz have a yearly competition to see who can hack into the most covert place during the journey and they are getting pretty good, they haven't told my parents but this year there breaking into the military database.

We stopped at our usual cosy dinner 'Highway Heaven' and my Dad attempted to eat two whole racks of ribs, quite successfully to be honest since he then also downed the Glory Sundae afterwards which has 7 scoops of ice cream.

* * *

We pulled into the grand school driveway after 8 hours of driving and it was now 5:30pm. "You finally made it then!" I heard Zach's Dad yell out to mine. I rolled my eyes ready for their childish competition.

"Yeah, but we had to pit stop, two racks of ribs and 7 scoops! Beat that!" my Dad called out back to him. He had jumped out the car and walked up to him and the man-hugging began. Honestly, they're grown men. "Sure, your wife lets you drive faster but I can always beat you at eating!" He added, bragging. Their banter continued loudly, it always attracted a lot of attention and raised eyebrows especially among the sorts of parents who usually send their children to Gallagher.

As you can probably imagine, Gallagher is an expensive boarding school. Our Dad's make a good living in the Army and all our Mum's also have well-paying jobs in different sectors. However the usual clientèle of Gallagher are rich businessmen with trophy wives who prefer an upper class life style. To be honest, I think their just jealous, I doubt any of them were ever considered popular and/or have close friendships like our parents.

I rolled my eyes and turned away to see Grant locking Zach in a headlock, cue more sighing. "What the hell are you two doing?" I said exasperated. I stayed well back, I did not want to get caught up in that fight.

"This dick thought that it would be hilarious to punch me in the gut as Eva Alveraz walked by. Just because he wants to get in her pants _does not mean that I have to get punched_!" Grant yelled threateningly. He tightened his headlock briefly and roughly rubbed his knuckles into Zach's usually well tamed hair. I took a few seconds to save the mental image of Zach looking dishevelled.

* * *

I turned away from all the family drama to gaze at my school. I love Gallagher, always have. It's like it's in my blood now. My family and friends say it's because I love to learn and get involved in everything on offer, but I think it's more than that.

Gallagher was the first place that I really fitted in. I found really close girl friends who I trust with my life, I came into my element through excelling in sport, and I was comfortable with the pressure of managing academics and fitness. I could function in the system, its structured timetabling but with breaks allotted in. Its demand for us to achieve and my love for the challenge. Its familiar environment and a chance for me to make lots of friends and blend into the crowd.

Gallagher is a mixture, it is a lovely old mansion, ivy on the walls and everything, yet the inside is functional. The hallways have traditional stone walls and rich carpeted floors, and the great hall has old portraits and plates of arms. However the bedrooms have bathrooms, colourful bed spreads, and the classrooms have state of the art technology.

There is a large, Olympic size, athletics stadium, and several sports halls all kitted out for a variety of events. There are also outside grass pitches, all lush, green, and well-tended to. Lastly, there's a large forest for running, mountain biking and cross country, which I find is a great escape and a lovely place for my training.

Above everything though, Gallagher is a place I call home.

* * *

I was interrupted from my daydreaming by the sound of high pitched screaming, obviously Macey and Bex had just seen me. I turned around just in time as they both ran at me, I hugged them both tightly as we jumped up and down and spun round yelling.

"Jesus Christ, keep it down, I thought someone had been shot." Zach yelled with a startled face whilst Grant nearly fell over with laughter. I raised an eyebrow and we all started on Zach.

"Zachary Goode, kindly keep your thoughts to yourself before I punch you in the…"

"God, if it bothers you so much you arse then go away before I kick you over to the…"

"Oh shut up you prat, I don't give a shit what you think and I've missed my girls…"

Zach's eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline while Grant had now collapsed with laughter. Zach quickly smirked at us before regaining his usual arrogance, "As the Ladies wish, I shall depart towards another available space within the vicinity." He bowed and tipped his fake hat before laughing at us and heading off with Grant to find and few of their mates.

I rolled my eyes but swiftly turned back to Mace and Bex. "How were your summers, I can't believe I haven't seen you in so long, Bex how was London, and Mace how was Dubai!" I suddenly felt so happy.

Jaz was right at the barbeque, I needed Bex and Mace to help me maintain my equilibrium. Whilst they both liked Zach and got on really well with him, they refused to be bowled over by him like the other girls in our school. They are really good friends with Zach, sometimes too good for my liking, however neither of us (Zach or I) are petty enough to force them to choose between us, we just get on with it.

"Well Dubai was great, except the parents obviously. My Mum alternated between tanning and yelling at me, while the Senator played up the Family guy side of his campaign." Macey explained, brief and quick to the point. I knew Macey didn't have the best home life and so school and her friends meant a lot to her. However she also dealt with it in a different way, Macey slept around a lot. I think she slept with 3 guys last year and I bet she met a few in Dubai as well.

"London was amazing," Bex took over, her British accent came through strongly. "We visited some family but mainly went around Covent Gardens, Camden and Soho. It was so fun." Bex had a different situation to Macey. Her parents live in London but through my Mum's recommendation they send Bex to school here, so she comes to Gallagher and then doesn't see them until the following summer. She adores her parents though, and they make such an effort when she's around. In the winter and at Easter she stays with me or Macey. For example today the McHenry's collected her from the airport on their way here.

Jaz came over and joined us and we explained what went on in LA over the summer, Macey and Bex often wished they could come out to LA with us in the summer, I think they envy how close we live so we can hang out together so easily out of school. But in the other holiday periods we try to make the most of it.

* * *

Eventually we split to find various parents and began the good byes. I lost track of the number of hugs, tears and kisses. They came thick and fast until before I knew it all the cars were driving away.

I turned to see Grant, Bex and Macey chatting with a group of other people and our friends. Zach stood off separately but very close to Tina Walters. I quickly grabbed my stuff deciding it would be a better move to start putting it all away rather than risking getting into another awkward conversation or argument with Zach.

I called over to Grant and the girls to explain before I disappeared, then I headed off into the Mansion to find our old room.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoy it, please follow, favourite and review. REMEMBER those of you who review get the next chapter title so there's a little incentive for you!**

**Love Em xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, WOW I want to say a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed so far, you guys are awesome!**

**You guys always make me so excited to update again! This time special shout-out goes to Mhernandez5, you are a totally awesome reviewer and you've reviewed every chapter so far, so much love!**

**So this chapter is super dramatic! I will warn you it gets a bit racy, definitely earns it's T rating, however there is nothing M rated in it. You have been warned!**

**Right, as you know, I don't own the original Gallagher Girls series, so on with the show...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Loosen Up

* * *

Zach's POV

* * *

I walked away from the girls as they resumed their squealing and hugging and I covered my ears as Grant finished chuckling beside me. I broke into a grin as well though, it was nice to have Mace and Bex back.

We decided to go over to our parents to say a last goodbye before heading up to the school. I hugged my mum and I knew, as always, she was holding in the tears, and then I gave my dad a quick man hug and then they were off. Finally, freedom.

We stayed and talked to some mates for a while, then the girls joined in as well. I felt the eyes of several other girls I didn't really know on me but I'm used to it. Lots of girls stare, they look at Grant too but he's either oblivious or way too infatuated by Bex to notice.

I turned around at a tap on my shoulder and came face to face with a good looking girl with dark hair and a playful glint in her eye, I smirked. "Can I help you with anything?" I asked innocently.

She smiled mysteriously back and led me slightly away from my friends. "Well," She began slowly, eyeing me up and down, I took the chance to return the favour and my smirk grew. "I like what I see…" She let it hang as she bit her red lips.

"Well, maybe you're in luck… What's your name gorgeous?" I asked turning on the charm and looking down her blouse which was open more than the regulations allowed.

"I'm Tina," She said and pulled her blouse at the bottom while breathing in and I watched her boobs push up slightly. But before I had the chance to reply I felt a tug on my sleeve.

Beside me Grant snorted and pulled me away, "Sorry dear, we've gotta take our stuff to our room." He started to drag me off, but I quickly turned back, "I'll see you round Tina." I winked at her as she smiled, "Don't worry I'll make sure of it, I think we'd enjoy seeing _more_ of each other." She grinned and walked away, her hips swaying beautifully.

"You have no idea honey…" I replied loud enough for her to hear before following Grant away.

"You are unbelievable, we've been back at school for 1 hour and you can't keep it in your pants Goode." He shook his head in despair. It's not as if Grant's abstinent, he just knows who he wants, but we don't all have to be that tied down. "What can I say," I replied. "When you've got it, you've got it."

We walked into the school foyer before this time Eva Alveraz came up to us, she ran and flung her arms around me, I quickly hugged her back enjoying her large tits pressed up against my chest.

"Zach baby, I've missed you so so much!" She squealed. Next to me Grant was scowling, probably recalling how I punched him before. But right now I'm so distracted by what Eva is whispering into my ear that I don't care.

"Grant, mate, can you take my stuff I've got to help Eva with something…" I called back vaguely over my shoulder as she whisked me away to find an empty classroom. I was grinning like a mad thing. 2 months it's been, and I swear to God, I need this!

In LA there's quite a few girls who I can easily make out with, but they wouldn't go the whole way, and I would never push them to either. I think living away from your parents makes you more independent and grow up faster. Well, and there not there to catch you doing anything.

* * *

Finally. Finally. We were in an empty classroom on the second floor and Eva was slowly unbuttoning her shirt, allowing me to see her lacy blue and white bra holding up her boobs which looked like they might spill over. I was shirtless and walking towards her, I really really need this right now.

We'd been kissing and making out for about 10 minutes and finally it was getting down to some real action. Eva's hair spilled over her shoulders, the tips licking her chest and making her look so enticing to me right now.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Shit!" Eva said frantically doing up the buttons of her shirt and turning dark pink through embarrassment. I turned and saw Cam with Josh Abbrams standing in the doorway looking shocked.

"Crap." I muttered, but I couldn't help adding, "What the hell does it look like Cam?"

Cam looked aghast but Josh looked slightly amused as I scooped up my shirt and pulled it on also.

"Do you know how many rules you're breaking right now? God, anyone could walk past and see you… like we just did!" Cam was ranting, and due to her rubbing her eyes was obviously trying to get rid of some sort of mental image. She is so uptight, she just needs to relax and live a little.

"I'm so sorry, really I just… I'm sorry." Eva was spluttering and trying to get a grip. She was obviously ashamed and totally mortified having been walked in on.

"Eva, its fine. Just… God I never want to see that again in my life." Cam said and Eva quickly ran out of the classroom and probably up towards her dorm. Damn it, like I would ever get another chance to have Eva now, she'll always be worried about being walked in on.

"For fuck's sake, what the hell was that? Why did you interrupt us?" I spoke angrily towards Cammie. I knew it was wrong and that I was breaking the rules but I'd just lost my shot with Eva and I was a bit wound up at the moment.

Cam's eyes narrowed as she retorted, "Seriously? You think this is our fault? Zach, you can't even wait until the evening when there is less people around. You can't do it in a private room somewhere that no one's going to walk past. For Christ's sake, you can't keep it in your pants for one hour after we arrive at school!"

She was seething with anger but I didn't give a shit. I wasn't exactly going to tell her she had a point.

Instead I said, "Cam, what the hell do you even know about this stuff? Maybe if you got a boyfriend to fuck, or just have a quick shag for the first time in your life you'd loosen up a bit!"

Cams face turned dark, I couldn't tell if it was with anger or embarrassment but I knew I'd just crossed a line.

"Ok Zach, maybe you should just go and we'll forget about this." Josh tried to alleviate the tension. God, I wish I had a filter sometimes, but still, I took my chance, I nodded once at Josh and headed out the room to find Grant and the others.

* * *

I walked into the common room and went and sat down with Grant, Jaz and Macey. I smiled at the girls as I sat down next to Macey.

"Hey Handsome, what's happening?" Macey asked shuffling up and resting her head on my shoulder. She yawned and cuddled in as I wrapped an arm around her.

"Not much Beautiful, how was Dubai?" I replied, settling into our usual back and forth banter.

"It sucked but the boys were hot and rich, killer combination." She smirked and I grinned. I love mine and Macey's relationship, since her parents are pretty shit she always picks carefully when it comes to her friends, and then they become her family. We've had a sibling relationship for as long as I can remember since we started Gallagher.

I grinned and turned to Grant, he was still a bit annoyed. "So you couldn't keep it in your pants then, your stuffs upstairs by the way, your welcome." I sighed, suddenly this whole thing with Eva was barely seeming to be worth it.

I rolled my eyes, "Nah, it didn't get out, Cam and Josh Abbrams walked in on us before she even got her bra off," I complained sighing. This time Grant did crack a grin and the girls laughed along too.

"What! Oh, I bet Cam loved that!" He said laughing. I allowed myself to laugh also as I remembered her flushed face which we'd obviously somehow scarred, but frowned again when I thought of our fight.

"Yeah well, you know, they usual happened." I replied soberly.

Macey sat up and accusatively stared at me, "God, what did you say to her now Goode. How long are we going to have to deal with you guys sniping at each other for?"

"Quite a while I imagine." I said quietly, I really did regret it. I know I crossed the line tonight but I don't know how I always lose my head when I fight with her. Macey sighed but settled back onto my shoulder. While Macey always supported Cammie, she never truly turned against me.

* * *

An hour or so later Cam and Bex walked in. Cam settled with a book in the armchair furthest away from me but still in our circle. Bex sat on the sofa next to Grant and glared at me. Bex was far more aggressive and therefore her loyalty was strong. Her support for Cam was not only friendly but also literal, if I'd hurt Cam then she would physically block me from talking to her for as long as Cammie needed.

Macey and Jaz threw Bex looks, obviously wondering what was going on with Cam and I. Bex shrugged but still looked pissed. Great, so Cam was obviously so upset that she wouldn't tell the girls what the problem was. To be honest, this worked out best for me. If they didn't know how bad it was, it's likely the girls would treat me pretty much as usual after a day or two.

But it is so frustrating. I had promised Grant I'd try especially hard this year. In the summer we had become vaguely civil, even joked around once or twice, but in the space of two days we'd both said things we regret and all our effort has been wasted.

Now we're back to square one.

* * *

**Wow, so I hope you liked that chapter! A lot of DRAMA! I feel like it's finally getting into the story line, less filler chapters now.**

**So you know the drill, reviews = chapter title sneak peeks! Also, any comments or criticism or guidance of what you'd like to happen in the story will be greatly received, I'll see what I can do!**

**A few questions: **

**I hope you don't think Zach was too racy?**

**Your favourite lines/quotes? (from any chapters, I'd love to know!)**

**Any scenes between specific characters you'd like to see?**

**Great, thank you all so much for reading,**

**love Em xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! Wow, I got such a great reception from the last chapter, I'm feeling totally overwhelmed thank you all!**

**This chapter is very long so I hope you like it! A bit of drama and lots of emotion like the last one!**

**Special mention this time goes out to GallagherGirlXx you give amazing and inspiring reviews that always brighten my day so thank you!**

**I don't own the original Gallagher Girls series.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter 5: Don't

* * *

Cam's POV

Great, we've not even finished the first day of school and I've already cried, and in front of Josh Abbrams, practically a stranger, as well. We'd met in the hall and were walking to the common room together when we stumbled across Zach and Eva. I just don't get how casual they are about intimate things.

Zach left after his comments and I'd been unable to hold it together for any longer so sat down on a chair and started to cry. Typically, once again Zach says the thing that makes me most vulnerable, he is such a jackass.

But Josh was fifty times better than Zach, he was such a gentleman. He'd sat down next to me and awkwardly rubbed my arm and gently asked me if I was okay or if I wanted him to fetch any of my friends for me. I just shook my head and tried to calm down.

I eventually stopped crying and took a few deep breaths, what did it even matter anyway if I'd never had sex, that didn't make me boring. I mean how many 16 year olds have even had sex! I turned pink as Josh started talking again but I started laughing softly, he was trying to say rude, mean things about Zach to make me feel better but he was also apologizing for being bad at insulting people. Why can't all boys be as caring and sweet as Josh?

"You still want to go to the common room?" Josh asked nervously glancing out the door, it was the room Zach had walked out towards so no doubt he was sure I wouldn't want to be there.

"No, thanks but I think I'll just head up to my dorm and sort my stuff a bit first." I said pulling myself together and standing up.

"Ok," Josh said slightly relieved. He obviously didn't want to get in the middle of one of Zach and my fights again, smart boy. "Well, I'll walk you back then. It's nothing." He quickly added before I had a chance to protest.

I smiled gratefully at him, to be honest I don't want to be alone in the emotionally vulnerable state I'm in now so Josh offering to walk me was eagerly accepted. We walked slowly back upstairs with Josh keeping up a light hearted chatter the whole way upstairs and I let a small smile form on my face.

When Josh dropped me off I was glad to find Bex in the room. I really didn't feel like being alone right now, but still I didn't want to talk about it either. I know the girls (and the boys to be fair) would be angry on my behalf but I really didn't want the fact I was totally inexperienced heading the conversations and inevitable fights that would occur for a week if I did share.

* * *

Bex was redecorating her notice board when I entered so thankfully she didn't turn and see my tear stained face. The notice boards were easily the best part of our room, sure we had pretty bedspreads, comfy bean bags and large oak desks, but the notice boards were personal. Bex liked to put up posters of people, ideas and quotes which inspired her. She was putting up a poster of a British hept-athlete, Jessica Ennis who had come back from injury to win big in London 2012. She also had a few quotes such as, '"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" – Mahatma Ghandi'.

I loved Bex's board, it was always cheerful and inspirational. On mine I always put up a variety of photos of my family and friends and had little print outs of family jokes or things that I associated with certain places or people in the pictures, it helped me not to miss my parents so much. In contrast Macey constantly changed her board throughout the year. She used it as a fashion template, constantly replacing magazine articles relating to models, new styles and fashions, as well as diets and skin products.

Macey never liked to remind herself of her family. Right above desk, in pride place, she had a large collage photo frame on the wall. She put it up once in 8th grade on parent visiting day to piss of her parents but she's left it ever since. It's a large wooden frame with the word 'FAMILY' carved at the bottom. In the picture spaces she has a variety of pictures of her with all of us, her 'true family' as she would say. Sometimes it made me happy that she thought of us like that, but honestly it was also symbolic of her disappointing home life.

While I smiled at the central photo in Macey's frame, one of all of us grinning with huge ice cream sundaes in front of us at the end of our freshman year in the cafeteria, I heard Bex's voice come from behind me.

"I thought you'd set off to the common room?" she questioned, I turned to face her. "God Cammie! What the hell happened, you've been crying, what the hell did that idiot do this time?" Bex cried and I went pink at Bex's accusation and fierce loyalty.

"No, no, it's fine. He was just being a jerk. I was with Josh, he walked me back here and cheered me up a bit." I didn't really explain but hoped I'd get away with it. Bex still looked worried but she also looked like she was thinking about something else. "I'm fine Bex." I repeated, wondering what I was in for next.

"So Josh walked you back, huh?" Bex said slyly, oh great. I sighed and glared at her. "He was just making sure I was alright, that's all. He was really nice actually, he comforted me and then tried to insult Zach but you know he's too sweet so it kind of failed." I said smiling again at the memory.

"Oh my God, yay!" Squealed Bex and started jumping up and down. I raised an eyebrow completely perplexed. "You like Jo-osh, you like Jo-osh!" she chanted like a six year old.

"What, no. No! Don't be ridiculous, he was just nice!" I defended immediately, and I could just feel myself going bright red. If I didn't put an end to this now she'd never shut up.

Suddenly Bex stopped, "Wait, did you already kiss him?" She asked wide-eyed.

"NO! Wow, Bex seriously, I 'm not like every other girl in this freaking school who throws themselves at Zach every chance they get please! I have more than an ounce of self-respect!" Bex settled now having been reminded of Zach and my crying.

"Fine, fine, but I'm not letting this go." Bex said still grinning. "Anyway, come on, go and wash your face and we'll head down to the common room, that way I can glare at Zach until dinner!" Bex said all too cheerfully. Mumbling under my breath I quickly went into the bathroom to freshen up, and grabbed my book before following Bex downstairs.

* * *

I survived the hour or so in the common room by reading silently and refusing to satisfy anyone's curiosity, and obviously Zach wouldn't have told them what an ass-hole he'd been.

We headed to dinner and I was glad to find a welcoming platter of Italian food on the tables. At Gallagher they focus secondly on languages after sports. I know pretty good French and Spanish and for the past year and the next two years I have been and will be continuing Chinese and Italian. So hopefully I'll be reasonably fluent in four languages by the end of my time here. They strongly encourage us to speak in the language of the culture we are eating from if we have learnt it, therefore tonight I can avoid questions over dinner due to our less than adequate Italian.

After we'd all eaten the Headmaster, Mr Solomon, stood up to welcome us all back like always. His speech always included banning whatever new antics went on the previous year, ensuring that we maintained a constantly high standard in academics as well as doing sports, and reminding us of the kinds of punishments he would happily dish out to anyone who thought they could break the rules.

We all listen respectfully but shared bored looks and eye rolls at how serious the teachers were. In reality, the school was such a big place that if you wanted to do something you weren't supposed to, you could always find an empty spot.

Soon we were dismissed and I swiftly got up, all I had really wanted to do for the past 3 hours now was curl up and sleep. What Zach said had really hurt, it made me feel immature and stupid. As if he was an adult, he knew it all and had a ton more experience than I did, I just felt pathetic. I wanted to sleep, it had been a long day.

* * *

But before I could leave the room the deputy head, Mrs Buckingham intercepted me, "Ah, Miss Morgan, wait, and ah Mr Goode," She had grabbed both our attention and I tried not to scowl too fiercely at Zach as she spoke starting to walk away from us. "You two are wanted in the head's office with Mr Solomon. Come along now please."

We had no choice but to follow. I gulped, I'd been summoned to the head teacher's office before, but it was usually pretty obvious what it had been for. Once or twice it was a congratulations for a particularly high sporting achievement. One time it was for a punishment with everyone else because we'd decided to go for a midnight swim, but in reality, very few students were ever summoned to see Mr Solomon.

I glanced at Zach beside me to find him looking just as confused as I was but not worried. Suddenly I heard him whisper in my ear, "Relax Cam, if we were in trouble Buckingham would have been a lot more bitchy." I turned to glare at him before taking a bigger stride to try and get a bit of space to think.

The only thing that I could think of was that it could possibly be was from before; had Josh or Eva spread around the fact that I'd walked in on the pair with Josh? Was Zach in trouble for that and was I in trouble for not reporting it? No, that can't be it, if it was Eva and Josh would be here too surely.

Mrs Buckingham held the door open for us as we went through, she smiled at me as I passed which reassured me before I sat next to Zach on a seconded padded chair in front of the desk. Mr Solomon was watching us intently as we entered and sat down. I nervously looked back until he slowly smiled at us and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Well, I expect you've both worked out while I've called you here." Mr Solomon said smiling proudly at us, he started to laugh at our blank, clueless faces. I was puzzled, if this was about earlier why is he laughing? "Or maybe you haven't. This year I've decided to do something slightly differently. This school achieves highly in sports and this is hugely down to the student we select each year as Sport's Captain. However, no student excels at everything. Each year we find that the Captain, not purposefully, but inevitably is unable to produce results in the sports they perhaps focus less on themselves.

"This year we are trying out a new system. I would like to name the pair of you Co-Sports Captains. You will work together in deciding team members, organising training and fixtures and motivating the students of this school. You will take the lead when you are of a superior skill level to your counterpart and take the back seat when necessary, I trust you are able to maturely judge one another's skill sets.

"Most of all, I expect you to collaborate together. You must hold weekly meetings and ensure you communicate otherwise this system will not work. You are both incredibly talented, and this year I hope this school will succeed like it never has before."

I stared at Mr Solomon as he finished his piece. Joint Co-Captain, working together, communication, weekly meetings. Oh boy, this year just got ten times more complicated. And Zach. Zachary bloody Goode of all people.

I became aware of Zach next to me thanking Mr Solomon for such a great honour and promising he would invest all his energy in ensuring that Gallagher would achieve greater results than ever. I quickly added my thanks and assurances still not quite believing what was going on. I was the Sports Co-Captain, I was so excited, yet nervous. I don't know if I can do this, especially with Zach as my partner.

* * *

I walked out of the room with Zach on my tail still in a daze.

"Hey, Cammie, look, I'm sorry about what I said, it was out of order alright, I get it. But seriously, we got on ok in the summer didn't we? We can do this, its fine." I turned to stare at him.

"Don't." I said quietly to him, he looked confused. "Don't apologize. Don't try and justify what you did, just stay away from me, please." I turned, still trying to come to terms, trying to be proud of myself for my achievement, but I couldn't be. I couldn't think about it without thinking about what Zach said to me.

"But Cam-" Zach began looking more worried, he obviously has no idea how hurtful and stupid he is. Oblivious, as always.

"Zach just stop. I don't want to talk to you, you can't take back your words. The damage is already done." I interrupted him, before I turned away, I just couldn't hold it together for much longer.

"Alright." He said submissively. "Look, I'll stay away alright, I'll… I'll let you heal." He said forlornly. I almost felt sorry for him, but you can't just take stuff back, it was done now.

But I was still angry, why did he just not seem to care about my feelings, how did he get on so well with everyone else? Why did he insult me at every opportunity?

"Zach why? Why did you have to make fun of my inexperience with guys? Why do you have to say I'm uptight, and that the only cure was to shag guys?"

"I, well you just caught me at a bad moment. I really am sorry Cam." Zach said softly. I knew he meant it. I knew he did, but I just needed time.

"Look Zach, its fine, just… just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now."

And with that I turned and quickly walked away. I wiped my tears from my eyelids before they had a chance to fall. I just needed to get away, I needed to sleep, get this stupid day over with.

* * *

I walked through the common room trying to reach my dorm before I got noticed by anyone, but I didn't live up to the Chameleon nickname.

"Cammie!" Macey called over. "Cam, what happened, what did Buckingham and Solomon want?" She asked curiously. "Cam are you alright, what happened?" She got up and quickly came over to me.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I'm fine." I got out trying to order my words and still backing away towards the door to the dorms. "They just wanted to say I got Sports Captain, well Co-Captain. Zach's one too." I said trying to make it sound like not such a big deal.

"Oh that's great Cam, well done, congrats" Everyone chimed in with their joy for me, but I just needed to get out.

"But Cam seriously what's wrong?" Jaz asked me, Bex also looked concerned from over in her seat next to Grant.

"Nothing, nothing. Stop worrying, Macey you'll get frown lines!" I tried to joke but my expressions didn't match my words and I knew it. "I'm just tired, I'm going to bed. Night everyone!"

I turned and quickly reached for the door, I heard Macey and Bex sigh and turn back, I knew they were annoyed that I wouldn't tell them. I just couldn't. I pulled open the door, and groaned as I turned back to Jaz once more.

"Cam, we love you, you know." She said sweetly, smiling at me, not giving up. I smiled back and said quietly, "Love you too Jaz." Before silently shutting the door behind me and going back to the dormitory.

I settled down in bed, it was only 9:30 but I closed my eyes and I felt my body breath and release for the first time since I walked in on Zach and Eva. I let myself sob, trying to cry away his words. I missed my parents, this first nights always the worst, but tonight was just terrible.

I opened my eyes wiping blurry tears away and staring at Bex's board just opposite me. I read the quote in the centre:

"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind. – Dr Seuss" I smiled. No, I was not going to let Zach ruin my achievement. I will suck it up and work with him, because I've earned it and I wasn't going to let that jackass have any kind of control over me.

* * *

**Finished for now! I hope you guys all liked it! REMEMBER reviews = chapter title previews via PM!**

**So, what did you guys think:**

**Was Cam a bit too feeble? (I was struggling with that because obviously Zach was really rude so...)**

**Did you like Bex's quotes?**

**Thoughts of the Co-captaincy? **

**Right, I hope you all enjoyed and that this lived up to your expectations! Please read more, review, follow and favourite!**

**Love Em xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! Slightly shorter and less drama but lots of gossip and character insight so I hope you still enjoy it!**

**I recieved a review from IamElizaBennet telling me I misspelled Gandhi so I'd like to apologise for that! I really love his quotes so I am deeply disappointed in myself!**

**My feature reviewer this time is foodislifeyo you have been a consistent and inspirational reviewer! I love your anyone who gives long reviews with questions so I can get a feel for what you guys are enjoying! I haven't finished the story yet so your ideas will go in if I like them!**

**I don't own the original Gallagher Girls series.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Not life as we know it

* * *

Jasmine's POV

I slumped down on a seat in the dining hall the next morning, not evening trying to fight off the Monday blues. I covered my fruit salad in yoghurt and took a large gulp of black coffee before I started to eat. I looked up briefly to acknowledge Chloe, one of my room mates and close friends, as she sat down.

As much as I love Chloe, she is a hard-core morning person, and I'm just not. As in, she wakes up fresh as a daisy at 6:30 without an alarm, every morning without fail. She used to wake the rest of us up, but has long since learnt her lesson. She likes to go for a short half hour run every morning followed by some yoga. Then comes back to our room at 7:30 and wakes us up before we head down to breakfast for 8.

I'd had a particularly horrendous night last night. I was worried about Cammie. She had seemed so defeated, and I knew from Zach's behaviour before dinner that evening that he'd said or done something he shouldn't have.

Sometimes it's tiring being best friends with Zach and Cammie. Grant and I constantly struggle to find a balance. Mace and Bex usually side with Cammie, whilst Dan and George with Zach, but Grant and I are constantly splitting our loyalties.

I don't think I slept until past 2am so running on 5 hours of sleep was going to be fun, especially when my day starts with double history. I sighed as I zoned out Chloe as much as possible, she seemed far too cheerful and it was really starting to piss me off.

"Jaz, are you even listening?" I suddenly heard Chloe say next to me.

"What?" I grumbled softly as I ate a small fragment of melon. I heard here laugh next to me. So bloody chirpy I thought darkly.

"Wakey wakey sunshine, you might be sat here but I'm pretty sure your dead to the world at the moment." She said giggling as I nodded robotically. I groaned, rubbed my eyes and stretched wide yawning. Time to turn my brain on.

* * *

I couldn't take the droning for much longer. I stared glumly at Buckingham who was explaining a task we were about to do in pairs about the Civil War. I closed my eyes to give them a rest but within 3 seconds I opened them again. You don't mess around in Buckingham's class, She reinvents the story that teachers have eyes on the back of their heads, I swear to God she has 360 degree vision with a zoom function.

I turned to Chloe as the class start talking about the work. We have a great work arrangement, while everyone else is chatting as they go we do the work seriously so it's done, then we chat and just make it look pretty so the teacher doesn't realise we've finished. We find it's ten times more productive.

"So," Chloe drew out after we were done, I raised an eyebrow. "What was breakfast like, tension sharp enough to cut with a knife?" I smiled at her. Chloe had moved tables halfway through breakfast to go and find Daniel, it's only a matter of time before they start dating I think.

I nodded grimly, something was definitely up between Cam and Zach and it must have been something bad because they weren't fighting. When they are just pissed at each other they bicker it out for a few days, but they weren't looking at each other at all.

I know it's something that Zach's responsible for but Cam has flat out refused to tell anyone about it and Zach is obviously not going to say anything that incriminates himself. This is what always happens, Cam keeps whatever she is upset about locked away because she doesn't want to put the rest of us in the middle of it, she always feels guilty when we have to 'pick sides'.

But I'm so disappointed that this has all happened. During the summer they both really tried, and they did get on. It was as if Zach had turned … soft. He tended to avoid her whenever possible but when they were together he was always civil and respectful towards her.

But at least when they were yelling abuse at each other and shouting derogatory comments back and forth we knew where their relationship stood. In the silence we have no idea what's going on and it's not life as we know it. Grant's not being a great deal of help, he just shrugs his shoulders and says they'll get over it. I don't blame him, were all sick and tired of the fighting, but this time it just feels different.

"The silence is getting to me, it's really creepy. I think it's really bad this time." I admitted quietly to Chloe. She nodded in agreement.

"And," She said_, innocently enquiring_, "Any more to report on a certain Josh Abbrams?" My lips curled into a sly smile as I remembered this morning.

"Well," I replied just as_ innocently_, "After a relatively silent meal a certain Mr Abbrams did come up to our table and sat next to Cammie. He asked how she was holding up, and then proceeded to have a quiet conversation together, and then they walked to class together. Bex said that it was Josh who dropped her off in the dorm last night so I think he knows whatever happened but he won't talk."

Chloe leaned closer as our gossiping became more intense, "Seriously, why not? Who asked him?"

"Well, Macey and Bex ganged up on him to try to get him to say and you know, they can be pretty damn scary when they want to be. But apparently he kept his cool, he just said that 'out of respect for Cam' he couldn't tell them what happened." Chloe raised an eyebrow but then frowned.

"That sounds bad." She said sighing. "As if Zach said something really rude, like disgracefully rude that he can't and won't repeat." I sighed and rested my head on the desk. Honestly, we'd been back at school for less than a day and there was already so much tension.

"Zach didn't look very happy with Josh." I mumbled into the desk. Chloe was a good people person, that's why I usually like to talk this kind of stuff out with her.

"Maybe Zach didn't like that Josh got to play the gallant knight." She mused. It was true, Zach loved to be the strong, brave, masculine type. Sure, he slept around and everyone knew it but he's never said anything unforgivable or purposefully hurtful. Well, except maybe now.

The lesson continued then as Buckingham started to talk.

* * *

The rest of the day I watched Zach, Josh and Grant. It was weird, Zach seemed to glare at Josh the more Josh comforted and cheered Cammie up. I felt helpless because Josh seemed to be the only one doing what I felt like should be my job. I didn't understand Zach's anger, surely he should be happy that Cam seemed to be happier and getting over whatever he did.

Grant sure seemed to like Josh so it wasn't as if Zach had some history with Josh otherwise Grant would know about it. But Zach definitely detests him. He has complained three times today that he doesn't know why Josh seems to be hanging round in our group so much today. Well he complained until Grant got pissed and asked him 'what the fuck he'd done to Cammie that meant Josh was here cheering her up?' I couldn't help but smile when Grant said that this evening.

I just hope that Zach and Cam get out of this Limbo stage soon, that way they'll go back to their usual bickering selves and we'd all know where we stood.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! REMEMBER reviews = chapter title sneak peaks...**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this one, it was quite fun to write a gossipy chapter even if it was a bit of a filler to progress the story!**

**So what did you of:**

**Do you like what's developing between Cam and Josh?**

**Do you like my made up characters Jaz and Chloe?**

**What about Zach's reactions to everything?**

**Ok, thanks and please give me feedback, it is greatly appreciated!**

**love Em xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Wow, I am having such great returns from the last few chapters so thank you so much to everyone! I really enjoyed reading some longer reviews from the last chapter and its great to hear what you think of the characters etc. so thank you all so much!**

**So my feature reviewer is a 'Guest' this time so unfortunately I couldn't reply to you! Anyway, so I hope you know who you are and thank you! I will briefly answer your questions here for everyone's benefit! Zach is slightly confused so doesn't know if he likes Cam or why he hates Josh, poor boy...! The group find the lack of fighting weird and super tense so very uncomfortable. And lastly, I guess you'll have to read this and see whats going on with Josh...**

**So this chapter is a continuous scene, no page breaks so see if you like it?**

**I don't own the original Gallagher Girl's series.**

**Thank you and please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The 'I hate Zach' Club

* * *

Zach's POV

I sat grouchily in the most comfy armchair in the common room by the window sulking to myself. It was the first Sunday of October and was I out chatting up girls and making out, was I busy playing football or basketball, was I relaxing on the Day of Rest. No, I was sat in the common room trying to look over team members for the swim teams getting steadily more annoyed by the people surrounding me.

Chloe and Macey were busy doing nails in 'this season's hottest shade!' as I was reliably informed. They were chatting loudly and obliviously about something in a magazine and giggling obnoxiously together while they flapped their hands round like ditzy idiots.

Across from me Liz had decided to show Bex a new move that she'd learnt in gymnastics from Cam. Liz dotes on Cam in the same way Jonas idolizes me, it's pretty sickening. Sure, she's sweet and she finds Cam a good role model, but seriously, why does it have to be Cammie. Why not Macey or – wait no, not Macey, God that's my sister. But why not Jaz or someone else? Anyway so her and Bex had pushed away a bunch of chairs and sofas to make a space to start stretching and generally messed up the room.

And on one of the repositioned sofas sat Grant, Dan, George and Nick, another guy in my dorm. They were talking loudly, debating the sports leagues (national and school teams), talking about girls and generally taking the piss out of each other. It was really starting to annoy me how loud, disruptive and unaware they were of the interruptions they were all causing to everyone around them.

Did I used to be like that? I remember countless times sitting on that very sofa feeling like I belonged, feeling popular. When you're in a group, talking loudly, not a care in the world it feels good, but I sure as hell doesn't feel good when you're just not in the mood.

I glare back down at the sheets in my hands and it reminds me of the reason I was annoyed. Cam was supposed to be here, helping me with these lists. Didn't she remember that Solomon said that we had to recognize one another's strengths, well from the get go we'd laid down the general rules, I do team sports, she does individual sports.

Where the hell is she? I bet she's out with that idiot Josh, I thought darkly. I was getting more irritated by Josh as the days went by, he was just so boring. I don't understand why he was suddenly a member of our group. From freshmen year our groups remained pretty much the same. We're one unit which functions well together, well except Cam and I, but still, when did we start letting outsiders in?

I barely even see Cam very much anymore. In some ways I miss our fighting, it was a way for me to let everything out, now I'm stuck with these bad moods when I get pissed and boxing just isn't enough of an outlet.

During the summer I'd even stretch so far as to say that we'd become friends. Cam was the one I could rely on to help me tease Grant about Bex and their 'relationship' or rather lack of. Now whenever I talk to her it's very rigid and polite, and always brief.

I do see her more because of our Captain duties, and when we're on the pitch we're on fire. We work so well together as a team, she's so smart that she always works out attacking plans or thinks of new moves to put together routines. Then I'm good with people, I can motivate them to try harder and succeed and sometimes intimidate them if their slacking off.

When we were picking teams we both just knew who to put in, we'd decide on our top picks and they mostly matched up. Sometimes she'd even fall back into her slightly more friendly tone and tease me in a casual banter we'd started to develop over the summer.

But after every session she'd suddenly stop and just remind me of when we next had duties and then she'd leave. I'd find her sat in the dining hall with Josh and it'd piss me off again. I'd apologized to her every day since I'd said what I said. I knew I'd crossed the line and that I'd been totally insensitive, but still, her ignoring me whenever she didn't _have_ to talk to me was starting to irritate me.

"Does anyone know when Cam plans to show the hell up?" I demanded not looking up from the sophomore swim team sheet trying to choose randomly the best back crawl swimmer since I'd never attended their practices.

Dan, in a dumb mood, decided he would try to be funny, "You lost your girlfriend Goode?" He smirked, that had been one of his favourite ways to annoy me so far this term.

"No actually, she's supposed to be here sorting these swim teams since she insists that she doesn't need my help to coach swimming, but here _I_ am. Anyway Dan, haven't you been get cosy with Chloe, got something to share?" I bit back getting angry.

He scowled at me but before he had a chance to retort Liz cut in, "Boys shut up, Zach don't try to get involved in relationships Dan does not need to go in the same direction as you, and Dan don't even insinuate that Cam would go out with Zach, that's just insulting to Cam."

It always amazes me that Liz is the youngest of our 'family' yet she is so smart, mature and really very sharp. I still scowled at my sister for the snippy side comments about me and Dan muttered under his breath, "Well they act like there having some dumb lovers tiff."

The other guys laughed at that, but Macey coolly looked up and glared icily at them, "She's ignoring him because he's done something, and whatever he's done is bad." I sighed inwardly, great, all I needed now was Macey joining the other girls in the 'I hate Zach club', she's usually better at waiting for the facts before she judges me.

"Haven't you even considered that she might have done something wrong?" I asked angrily looking round.

Grant laughed, "It's always your fault Zach."

"Yeah, and besides, you're the one whose acting all sickly sweet and sorry." Remarked Bex, again, obviously a loyal member of the newest club.

Great, just fucking fantastic, now everyone has taken Cam's side. I was about to get up and leave when Cam and Jaz walked into the room laughing and chatting mindlessly together.

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled at Cam feeling all of my pent up rage from that day being let out. "I've been here for an hour now waiting to go through the swim team list with you."

Cam raised an eyebrow, "Well since it's now 3 O'clock and we arranged to meet in the early evening I figured I still had some time. I was doing a bloody essay if you were that freaking interested but all you seem to care about is football not passing any courses this year."

"Yeah right, that's all you and Jaz were doing, you weren't having a bloody mothers meeting in the library or talking about nothing again with Jimmy." I replied sarcastically plonking myself back down in the armchair angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, her voice getting higher as she became exasperated. Like I give a shit about that turd who decided he'd spend the year following her around.

"'Oh Josh you're so funny' 'If I could spend my last waking hour with anyone it would be you' 'Oh Josh you light up my world'" I mimicked in Cammie's high pitched voice.

"What the _HELL_ is your problem? What have you got against Josh that allows you to be a total dick every time you see him? And you know what, I've been working with Jaz since 11 on this bloody essay, and I talked with Josh for less than half an hour over lunch!"

"Oh so now your shirking your responsibilities and it's Jaz's fault?"

"Wow," Grant cut in, "Leave my sister out of this Goode." I glared at him before returning to Cam. "You want to know why Jimmy is so fucking annoying, because he's boring. He isn't interesting, he's not good at sports, he's not funny and he's not intelligent. He's never got anything important or even relevant to say!"

"Oh my God Zach. You haven't talked to him for more than one minute except to slag him off, what do you even think you know about him? Well, guess what Goode because you're just going to have to get used to him being around a hell of a lot more because we're going out now and you'd better be civil because I don't know how many ex-bimbo's of yours that I've had to put up with."

"Jesus Christ Cammie, you're not seriously contemplating going out with that dumb-ass?" I cried out standing up outraged, how could she be so clueless?

"No, of course I'm not contemplating it Zach." I relaxed and slumped back down again, even if she is a prissy bitch Cammie is far too good for that idiot. "I _am_ going out with Josh, because _I_ want to, because _I_ like him. Who I date has no relevance to you."

"I knew it!" Bex squealed jumping up and hugging Cammie tightly.

"How could you?" I shouted dramatically.

Cammie rolled her eyes but glared at me fiercely. "It's easy, I'm going out with him in a fortnight when we're allowed to Roseville and then to the Halloween party after."

"Didn't I predict this right from the first day of term?" Bex grinned to Cammie and hugging her again, Cammie laughed at Bex's outburst and hugged her with a huge smile on her face. But it disappeared as she turned back to me.

"Right, I have to lend Jaz something, so if you can spare me for a further 10 seconds we can get on with the swim teams if you're so bloody keen." She said then stormed out of the room and I watched her wake.

"Fin-a-lly." Macey sighed grinning at me. "You're back to fighting again."

"About bloody time." Bex agreed and Grant nodded. Everyone started to laugh and I let myself smile a bit, at least now everything will be back to normal between Cam and I, even if it means I have to put up with that pathetic Jimmy now.

* * *

**Thats all folks! Well for now! REMEMBER review = chapter title sneak preview**

**Okay, thank you all for reading I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Some questions for this chapter:**

**Was Zach too bitchy?**

**Are Cam and Josh moving at the right speed?**

**Did you enjoy a dramatic Zammie fight?!**

**Thank you to everyone who answers these, it's really great to get some feedback.**

**Love Em xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! So I have a new chapter for you!**

**A bit of cute fluffy stuff to satisfy you Zammie followers out there!**

**I got a bunch of great reviews last chapter, special reviewer was SummerTime15! Thanks so much, I love your long reviews, super inspirational!**

**Okay, so I don't own the original Gallagher Girls series.**

**On with the show:**

* * *

Chapter 8: Maybe we can be friends

* * *

Cam's POV

Before I knew what was happening Halloween came to Gallagher. I'd been so busy with my captain duties, my own training and keeping up with lessons that I barely noticed the time passing until Saturday came.

Another load on my plate was that in two weeks we had the annual indoor athletics meet with Blackthorne Academy. They were our bitter rivals and the only school in the country which could match us in sporting excellence.

Zach was in his element though, unlike me he thrived under pressure, he kept everyone pumped in training and gave brilliant motivating speeches to everyone while I drilled people fiercely on scare tactics to freak out the Blackthorne competitors.

But truth be told, I was more freaked out about my date with Josh. I'd never been on a date before, never been kissed, never held hands in that way. Everything was new and I was freaking out. My stomach filled with butterflies every time I thought about it, but I kept reminding myself that I'd spent tonnes of time with Josh already as it was, this was nothing different.

I knew I was miles behind every other girl my age, they all seemed to understand what to do, they must have secret signals and shared glances and they just knew. I had no idea what the expectations of me would be. Would Josh expect me to kiss him? Did I want to kiss him? Would we go further?

All the girls laughed when I revealed these fears, saying they knew I'd be fine, that I was smart and funny, but that was them, not me. Jaz as always was super comforting and reassuring but still I stand here in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror, not feeling ready in the slightest.

I'd tried to point out to the girls that I was just going to Roseville, not to prom, but still Macey insisted on doing my make-up and Bex did my hair. I managed to get them to keep it simple, just natural make-up but Mace had emphasized the eyes, and Bex did a cute half up – half down do in my hair. My hands ran down my sides straightening out my lilac top with lace detailing over my tight skinny jeans.

I could hear the girls stomping around outside and leaving, I knew they had wanted to use the bathroom but had left me to it, I had to leave this sanctity. I quickly stepped out and put on the low heeled boots and picked up my bag and cardigan that Macey had laid out for me. I grabbed one of Jaz's cute flower slides that was laying around in our room and clipped back my fringe gently, patting it down smoothly. I was done.

* * *

I walked into the common room and was met by a chorus of wolf-whistles and cat-calls. I smiled flattered at my friends' support. Macey skipped up to me grinning.

"Wow, I'm going to have to hand over the princess crown today Cam, you look freaking hot!" At this I blushed pink and laughed at Macey telling her to stop being ridiculous. Sure I can put in effort to look nice, but somehow my friends just seem to look naturally good in school uniform every day.

Zach was laughing at my obvious discomfort and I turned to glare at him. We have been getting on a bit better recently, now I can say whatever I want to him again there seems to be less tension. He smirked and winked at me.

"No need to look so uncomfortable Cammie, you heard what Macey said, you're looking hot, it's sparking people's interest. You know if you weren't so bloody annoying whenever you open your mouth to me I might even be jealous of this Casanova Jimmy." He grinned teasing me.

I laughed, happy that we were able to tease each other again, but my mouth feel open at his next comment.

"And Cam, stop worrying about the Blackthorne meet. You're the best at athletics in this whole school, there's no way they're going to beat you. We got this." And then he smiled at me, the most sincere smile I think I've ever seen him shot at anyone.

I wasn't the only one reeling in shock, all around me my friends were gaping gob-smacked.

Grant raised an eyebrow, "Who are you and what have you done with Zachary Goode?"

"Oh sod off Grant." Zach muttered, I think he was blushing.

"Did you drink a weird science experiment from the lab?"

"Have you been knocked over the head or fallen and banged it?"

"Did you finally find the right side of the bed to get out of?"

Now Zach was definitely blushing, "Well you're always telling me to be nicer to Cam, and now I do and you bite my head off, would you rather I kept upsetting her?" He asked incredulously.

"Look Zach," Jaz said going over to him and smiling broadly. "It's you and Cam, you can't blame us for teasing you, besides you tease us plenty."

Macey smirked at Zach and linked her arm in his pulling him towards the door, "Karma's a bitch."

Zach sighed allowing himself to be taken away and shaking his head defeated.

* * *

After breakfast I stood up from my seat next to Jaz and Bex. "You go have fun now honey!" Bex teased me, I rolled my eyes at her.

"But seriously Cam, you look really good, go knock his socks right off!" Jaz said in her sincere, sweet way.

"You better not knock his socks off, his socks must stay firmly on like every other article of clothing on his body and yours for that matter." Grant said harshly. He was opposite me and I had been wondering why he'd been looking pissed over breakfast. Bex and Jaz laughed at him loudly and I smiled thinking of how sweet he was.

"I mean it Cam!" He protested looking very conflicted. "You're too honest and trusting that you expect everyone else to be as well. You've never been on a date before but I swear to God if he does anything he's going to an early grave."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, I knew Grant had been pissed when Jaz went on her first date and that the guys in our group were generally very protective of us girls but I was surprised this extended to me on just a simple date. But what shocked me big time was Zach's agreement of "Here, here!"

We all turned to stare at him in surprise, "What! I can't have some sleaze ball messing with my Co-Captain two weeks before the biggest meet of the season!"

I laughed knowing there must have been some kind of personal gain behind his show of support.

"…so if he does anything to hurt you I'll break his face, alright?" Zach was saying earnestly from the other side of the table.

I nodded stiffly towards him, "Okay Zach. Thanks I guess."

* * *

Today had been great, we'd walked into Roseville, had a fun lunch in a dinner, seen a movie and now we were sat in a milkshake bar chatting.

I'd been explaining my family and 'extended' family of all my friends and their parents. He seemed interested, he said all he was ever used to was the picket fence style, two parents and a younger sister. Grandma's visiting occasionally and aunts and uncles only being good for sending Christmas and birthday money.

My family was slightly more dysfunctional in that we weren't traditional I guess. We were families of close friends supporting one another constantly. I don't think there has been a day in my life when I haven't seen Grant since I went on a camp for a week when I was 9 and came back 4 days early crying that I hadn't seen him.

We've always been to the same school, had the same sports interests. Our families are constantly having meals, the dad and the mums separately getting together, going on holiday together, everything.

I was talking about how Jonas was the smarty pants of our family when Josh surprised me, "You really love your brother huh?" He asked smiling sweetly. I grinned back. "Yeah of course."

I was shocked, surely everyone could see what a great person Jonas was. "He's so incredibly smart yet he has the most sarcastic sense of humour and just manages to keep up with the sporting level at our school. Sure he's my brother but ever since he came to Gallagher he hasn't let that define him."

"I'm not saying anything bad against him," Josh hurried to add, worried he'd offended me. "You know I'm rubbish at insulting." He laughed and I joined in remember when he'd tried to slag of Zach. "But, it's just, my sister and I don't really see eye to eye. She's 14 now, she's not such a sporty person so she doesn't go to Gallagher, I think she kind of wishes she could. Now she just rebels because she can, you know she dresses inappropriately, talks back and doesn't listen. I try not to get involved when I'm home, I don't want her to think I'm trying to tell her what to do, but I don't want to lose her either." He sighed.

I listened to his admission and tried to channel my inner Chloe, she was always good at giving advice and understanding how other people must feel.

"Maybe, you should try and get to know the new her. Don't be an 'older brother' and try to protect her, try and be her friend. If you understand and respect each other, then she's probably more likely to follow your examples and listen to you."

Josh was gazing, "Wow, that's just… I so lucky, you're so smart and sensitive Cam, it's like you get it, you understand my situation from just one rant!" I smiled back to him my heart feeling golden and with each beat it projected a gold glow from me.

"I think just listening to you talk about your family has reaffirmed my faith in family values." He said sincerely. I was so close to him now, we'd sub-consciously moved closer to each other on the bench. I let his words wash over me as I shone with happiness and I knew.

I closed my eyes and leaned in and felt his lips against mine. We kissed softly, it was heartfelt, special and just perfect.

When it was over we just kept talking, it felt so natural to have kissed Josh and my smile was permanently stuck to my face.

* * *

We walked out of the milkshake bar to crash into Zach. "Ahhh Cam, Josh, how's your date going?" He asked smirking at us like we were 13 and he knew it all.

"It's going fine thanks Goode," Josh said, I was surprised at his slightly sharp tone. We started to edge past him.

"I hope your more relaxed now Cam, just like we chatted about earlier." Zach said ignoring Josh. I looked at him slightly confused at his weird behaviour.

"Umm yeah, I'm fine. No mention of athletics yet to freak me out." I said trying to reintroduce a bit of normality to the conversation.

"Excellent, well make sure you keep her distracted and happy Jimmy." Zach said looking at our entwined hands.

"I will and have been, I don't need your advice to keep my date happy Goode. And my names Josh, you know that." Josh said in a jokey voice but his face told a different story.

"Right, so I'll see you tonight at the party alright Zach, Bye!" I called dragging Josh away as the two boys seemed to be staring at each other having some kind of boy communication through glares and scowls.

"Yeah, ok, bye Cam!" Zach said, it didn't go unnoticed by me how he ignored Josh. We walked away and Josh led me over to fit on a bench by a green square in central Roseville.

"Cam, look I just need to ask you one thing real quick so you can put my mind at ease alright." I looked anxiously at Josh, what was he on about? "Cam, should I be in any way threatened by Zach?"

My mouth feel open into an O. I looked at him and just started laughing. Me, going out with Zach. Zachary Goode! He has to be having a joke. I stopped laughing to look at his face. Oh God, he was serious.

I pulled myself together enough to answer, "Josh, the day I even look at Zach to contemplate going out with him, is the day pigs fly." I saw Josh nod looking relieved, I laughed a bit again, "Seriously Josh you have nothing to worry about, I promise."

"Ok, not Grant either right?" He asked looking sweetly insecure.

"EWWW no, no way, that's gross in a whole different way. Grant's like my brother, God that's disgusting." Josh laughed at my dramatic outburst and I found myself laughing along with him. We smiled widely at each other, I felt so happy that when Josh leaned into me and pressed his lips against mine I timidly opened my mouth to deepen it.

Josh was perfect. He was kind and understanding, sure he felt slightly insecure still, but hey so did I. It was only the first date and that in some ways made him more human, it made us more real.

* * *

When I got back to the common room late that afternoon Bex, Macey, Jaz and Chloe all immediately pounced on me wanting details.

"What happened?"

"How was it?"

"Did you have fun?"

They all asked quickly, then Macey asked sneakily, "I hope you jumped his bones Cam!" She giggled happily afterwards and I glared at her.

"Of course she didn't Macey!" Chloe objected, "She's not like you, she's far too much of a virgin to jump the guy on the first date." She too joined in with Macey's laughter and I scowled.

"There's nothing wrong with that, are you suggesting that most other people would jump them on the first date!" I said raising an eyebrow, "Have you 'jumped' Dan yet?" I asked slyly seeking my revenge.

Chloe turned bright red and Jaz laughed taking over, "Alright, alright, what we really want to know is a) did you kiss and b) are you official?" She said anxiously hopeful for me.

I beamed at them, "Yes and I think so!" They all started squealing and hugging me happily. I saw the boys groan at the noise in the background and saw Grant scowl when he heard that I'd kissed him, Zach didn't react at all.

We girls all crowded upstairs to our dorm to get ready for the Halloween ball.

* * *

I was so glad that Mr Solomon had allowed my gymnastics coach to organise the Halloween dance. Abby was in her late twenties and still knew how to party, she was always telling us the latest antics with her girls and whichever guy she was dating during training.

The hall looked amazing and the music was great. I danced with Josh who looked great in his vampire outfit with fake blood running down his chin. However our outfits didn't quite fit together as I'd gone with a cute Robin Hood costume, still we danced around the floor for an hour before we stopped for a break.

It was then that Zach came up to us and asked Josh if he could have the next dance with me. I looked at his costume, Zach had come as Gale from the Hunger Games so our costumes matched, and it looked as if we'd planned it.

We walked to the dance floor just as the music slowed, "Oh Zach, maybe we should wait for-"

But surprisingly smoothly Zach spun me into the dance floor amongst the other couples.

"You we're saying?" He said smirking arrogantly, I raised an eyebrow at him. "What, are you too chicken to dance slow with more or are you worried your get carried away and do something you'll regret?" He asked mischievously.

I rolled my eyes but smiled at him, why couldn't Zach be this easy to get on with all the time?

"Come on Cam, relax, I'm an awesome slow dancer." He said arrogantly but I let it go, it was true to be honest, I felt like I was gliding across the floor in Zach's arms.

"It's true Zach," I admitted begrudgingly. "You are a smooth dancer." I laughed as his face lit up.

"I guess it's all part of the charm, the ladies can't resist it. I'm like a suave magnet, they're all attracted to me and they can't do anything about it." I laughed outright at that, tipping my head back happily.

I playfully punched him and in return he spun me and dipped me in the centre of the dance floor as I looked upwards towards the grand chandelier. He lifted me back up confidently and looked at me seriously. "You know Cam, I prefer it when we're getting on, I like talking to you, and it's much nicer when we're not yelling at each other all the time, you know you can be pretty funny when you're not being bitchy."

"Well," I retorted. "You can be pretty witty yourself when you're not being a total jerk."

He smiled ruefully and I smiled back, I liked this.

"So, what do you say," He said. "You think maybe we can be friends?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'd like that." I agreed.

He twisted me once more and I came back to face him, "So, who did you bring to the dance?" I enquired.

"Err, Tina Walters." He said nodding over in her direction. "I met her on the first day of term."

I raised my eyebrows at this, "Before or after you got naked with Eva in a classroom?" I said slyly.

"Before, but we didn't even get naked thanks to you." He said in fake annoyance, well I think it was fake! "You're such a jerk sometimes…" I said.

"Well, Tina's kind of semi-permanent, we've been going out for a month now." He admitted. I nodded, sure I knew Tina was a bit annoying and certainly a bit of a slut, but if Zach was actually going out with her rather than just sleeping with her then that was an improvement.

The dance was coming to an end with a crescendo and Zach raised his eyebrows to me in question, I frowned confused and before I knew it he had picked me and up and spun me before landing me in a low dip, I caught a breath as he pulled me up, let go and bowed to me.

I smiled shaking my head at his theatrics, "Thanks for the dance Zach," I said shyly.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine," He said smiling. He walked away towards Tina and I watched him go not quite believing how much he'd changed in the space of a month.

* * *

**Soooo! What did you think? REMEMBER reviews = chapter title sneak peaks!**

**I really hope you like this one, it was more romantic and sweet than previous dramatic ones but I thought you deserved some fluff!**

**So, questions:**

**Did you like Zach's change of attitude?**

**Jammie progression! Was Josh cute or a little irritating? Is the speed okay? Etc. **

**Lastly, what do you think of the chapter titles? I love picking them, do you like getting them as sneak peaks?**

**Okay, thank you all for reading! Please review, fave and follow! Love Em xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, wow I've had some AH-MAZ-ZING reviews lately thank you all!**

**So this chappie has some cute zammie, jealous josh, annoyed cammie, smirking zachary and a little 'friendly' competition ;)**

**Thanks specifically to 8 I love your reviews and your personal responses are super sweet! I really apprecate everyone who is giving LONG reviews, I love the feedback, hopefully I've answered all of your questions!**

**I don't own the original Gallagher Girls series.**

**Please enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter 9: Today we're with Family

* * *

Zach's POV

I woke up feeling confident and ready, the whole school had been practising hard for this meet. It was the second most important in the whole year, after the summer meet with Blackthorne obviously.

It was so important simply because they were our biggest rivals, for the past two years they'd beat us, never by miles, but really all that matters is who wins, not by how much. The teacher's don't even pretend to tell us it's 'the taking part that counts' because it just isn't.

The meet wasn't strictly Gallagher and Blackthorne because otherwise there would only be two competitors in each event! 6 other top sports schools in the country also take part, it's the National High School Indoor Athletics Winter Meet, kind of a big deal, however in most events Blackthorne and Gallagher get 1 and 2, occasionally there is a champion from another school, but it's rare.

Cammie and I not only had 4 events each (the most of anyone in the school) but we were also in charge of organising everyone else so they were in the right place at the right time.

I got up and out of bed and headed to the shower letting the spray fill me with energy. I knew we were ready for this. I pulled on the Gallagher Kit. We had black Lycra gear which for now we covered with purple and black tracksuit bottoms and a tight black t-shirt with GOODE on the back.

I walked down to breakfast with the boys, Grant was doing the relay, shot put and discus. And Dan and George were also doing the relay with us along with Dan doing the long distance 1500m and 5000m. George was also doing triple jump and long jump. Nick was doing the javelin, high jump and pole vault. That left me doing, 100m, 200m, 400m and the relay.

That was the problem with this meet, each school only allowed 10 entrees to cover everything in the male and female categories. In Gallagher we split it, some schools focus on male or female but our students are required to train hard in all the events.

Cam had picked the girls team, she was doing 400m, 800m, 1500m, and relay. Bex was doing the sprints, 100m, 200m and relay while Macey did the high jump, pole vault and relay. Jaz was the last relay team member as well as doing long jump and triple jump. Finally Mick Morison, a strong girl in our year, was doing discus, javelin and shot put.

* * *

I saw the girls sat together at a table, I headed over to sit by Cam who was sat slightly to the side of them looking like she wanted to puke all over her breakfast. She also had on trackies with a black MORGAN t-shirt, but that wasn't what I was looking at, I was looking at her face, her worried scowl as she focused on eating a protein fuelled breakfast.

"Morning Co-Captain!" I said cheerily to her trying to boost her confidence. She turned to face me as I sat down, her eyes were filled with terror. "Hey, wow, chill Cam it's going to be fine!" I hurried to try and reassure her.

"Zach, I can't be captain." She said stiffly, "I don't know what Solomon was thinking."

"Well, first off Cam you're not Captain, you're Co-Captain. And what Solomon said was that we had to identify our strengths. Now for the past two weeks you've been drilling everyone here on exactly the approach they need to take, that's what you do, you strategize. Your help means that everyone is calmer today because they know what they have to do. Now my strength is staying calm under pressure, so today maybe I'll take the lead, alright. I'll do the motivating and organising, you focus on getting yourself in the best place mentally for your events, ok? You know you're by far the best at athletics on this team right?" I told her.

I felt like a teacher instructing her, but I think that was what she needed. Right now in her worried state she didn't need too much to think about, she just needed to stay functioning throughout her nerves. I'd done enough athletics competitions with her to know that.

She nodded to me, her eyes still glazed over in fear that I wrapped an arm round her shoulder and kissed her cheek like I would do with Liz whenever she got worried. Cam looked at me, assessing me, I turned slightly pink under her gaze.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me to, "Zach, God when did you start being so nice I'm not used to this," She complained with a small smile on her face, I smirked laughing at her. "Thank you." She added sincerely.

"Don't thank me, I meant it and its true." I said, because it was, which kind of sucked to be honest but still, wait till we start focusing on football, then we'll see who comes up trumps I thought grinning as Cam started to eat again.

"Aren't you nervous at all Zach?" Cam questioned me.

I thought about it truly, "Well, no. Not really." Cam raised her eyebrows at me, I could tell she thought I was being arrogant and totally over-confident. "No seriously Cam, think about last year, it was only us two from our year in the team last year, think of the juniors who were with us last year, don't you think our team is better than before?"

"I guess," Cam said thinking back carefully.

"And also Athletics is by far the best event, you want to know why? No it's not my strongest, but the people who compete in the athletics team, it's our friends. It's our group and that's it. We know each other, we support and trust in each other's ability. In football I rely on people I don't really know. In gymnastics you're on your own. Today were with family."

I saw Cammie's face break into a smile, a smile she usually saved only for Jonas, Jaz or Grant, as she considered this. "Yeah, this is family. This, I can do this." I laughed at her little mantra but I was happy that I'd been able to cheer her up.

I was starting to like my new-found friendship with Cammie, it was working out far better than I ever thought it could.

* * *

As we all started to finish breakfast when the idiot Jimmy started bounding over clutching a bunch of red roses. I bite back a groan as he reached over to hand them to Cammie.

"These are for you Cam, for luck, not that you need it. You'll be amazing today!" Josh said in a stupidly pathetic voice. I glared at Cammie's back as she jumped up to hug and kiss him.

"Josh, oh thank you, they're wonderful!" Cammie exclaimed gazing at the bouquet.

"So how are you feeling, not nervous at all are you? I wish I could come and watch you guys to help keep you calm. I can't believe we're not allowed to watch" He sighed, I rolled my eyes, please. Josh had asked me several times if he could be on the boys team but I remained adamant in that I had to pick the best team, and he was certainly not in that. I was glad Cam hadn't asked, that made me sure that I had made the right picks for the team, it wasn't that I just not wanting Josh to be there obviously…

"No, well I was freaking out but Zach gave me this great pep talk and I feel ready now. Ready to go kick some ass!" She added and I smirked as she turned to smile at me. That's right Jimmy-boy, I made her feel good, not you, you just bought flowers.

"That was…nice of you Zach." Josh said. What a jealous sod.

"Yeah, well as Co-Captain it's my job to make sure that my counter-part is feeling her best." I snapped then added, "So maybe you should leave now."

Everyone looked shocked at me as I said that but I held my ground.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Josh asked crisply.

"It's just that as you so rightly pointed out you're not on the team, and right now we need to go over last minute strategy. We don't need any distractions." I said pointedly looking at him, he didn't move so I thought I'd give him a clue, "So can you piss off for a bit?"

"Zach." Cam said in a warning tone. I shrugged and ate another bite of bacon. No one said anything so Cam finally turned back to Josh.

"Well, thank you Josh, for the flowers you know, they're lovely. But yeah, we should probably talk… tactics now." She looked super awkward with the silence on the rest of our table. Josh looked plain pissed off as he kissed her briefly then stalked off.

I finished my glass of orange juice before I noticed everyone was watching me. "What?" I said standing up and picking up my plate, ready to go.

"Don't you need to talk tactics through with us or something?" Cam asked icily.

"Nah, I think you've been doing a great job of that this week, I'll meet you guys in the changing room in five alright." I left smirking as Cam practically exploded behind me.

* * *

The day had been a massive success for Gallagher at the athletics and I was ecstatic. We'd come first in all but 5 events so far, and in those 5 we'd come second. I don't know if we just had a killer team, or if it was being in our home stands but everything was coming up Goode.

All that was left was the 4x100m relays, the girls were setting up now. I saw Cam nervously jumping up on the spot in the starters block ready to run the first leg. But Bex was idly stretching in the spot for the final leg, she'd won the 100m by 0.5 seconds; that was ages in sprinting terms so most of the other girls lined up looked pretty worried. I knew that as long as we got the baton to Bex, she'd bring it home safe and sound.

And I was right, before I knew it Bex was streaking down the finishing straight like a blur before my eyes. Students from Gallagher had started filling the stadium since lessons had just finished so there was a huge crowd cheering her on as she crossed the line. I ran with the rest of the guys on the team to meet her. Grant reached her first and picked her up spinning her round. I pulled her into a tight hug cheering loudly before I turned to Macey and spun her round hugging her to.

But we were interrupted before I reached Jaz and Cam. The coaches wanted to get the boys done before too many celebrations started so all the other schools could head home.

I headed calmly down to the 4th sprinters spot. I knew we could do this, I felt confident as I looked around at my mates. We'd practised this so many times, been a relay team together since 8th grade. I knew that in just over 40 seconds we'd be champions.

* * *

I grabbed Cammie and spun her round three times before letting her down, all round me people we're jumping and squealing.

Cammie was chanting in my ear, "We did it! We did it!" I was grinning and laughing, I felt on top of the world at the moment.

We stopped and I faced her, not quite sure what I was doing, I placed my hands on her shoulders, "Cam, you were amazing today, bloody amazing." I shouted over the roars of the crowd.

Her mouth burst into a beaming smile and she spoke, "You too Zach, honest-"

"Goode, what the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" I heard Jimmy demand from beside us, he angrily pushed my hands off of her before wrapping his arm around her waist.

I glared at him, "What the hell did it look like? I was congratulating my Co-Captain, we've been working towards this for months, I don't think you really get it Jimmy." I patronized him.

"You wanna know what it looked like?" Josh spoke fiercely, "It looked like you had your hands on my girl Goode." He was unbelievably dumb, thankfully Cam seemed to be on the same wavelength.

"God Josh, do you really think if we had some kind of thing going on we'd put it on show for everyone in the middle of the athletics stadium?" She asked scathingly. I smirked as Jimmy looked flummoxed.

"No, God Cam of course not, not you. I though Goode was going to do something." He said turning back to glare at me. I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour. Josh was starting to say something stupid to Cam which she was laughing at.

I wasn't going to stand there like an idiot. "Right, so Cam I'll see you in the common room for the party in half an hour or so right?"

"Yeah, sure Zach see you there." She grinned at me once more before I turned away. I shook my head as I headed to the changing rooms to shower.

I felt the cold water hit me. Pull yourself together Goode, come on. There is no way you can fancy Cammie, she's always been such a bitch, 'she's the Chameleon remember', I heard a voice in my head say. But another voice interrupted, 'but she's not being so bitchy any more, and don't try and kid yourself, her warm blonde hair and sapphire eyes are gorgeous'. I groaned and tilted my head back so it hit the wall. It was just a side effect from today, that's all…

* * *

**SO, what did you think? **

**I'm afraid my school has started now (super early right!) so I won't have time to do the chapter title pm's to everyone, however if you really want it then just ask in the review!**

**A few questions:**

**Did you enjoy the zammie chats?**

**Is Josh starting to annoy you as much as he annoys me?!**

**Oh Zach, Zach, Zach, what are you going to do... How oblivious is he?!**

**I really appreciate all your follows, faves, and reviews so thank you!**

**love Em xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been such a long wait for this chapter, I'll try and update when I can but I can promise nothing regular (apologies!)**

**I hope you enjoy this, it's super cute (as you can probably tell from the chapter title :)**

**I don't own the original Gallagher Girls series.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Chapter 10: Mistletoe

* * *

Cam's POV

Slowly the days started counting down towards Christmas, I barely noticed due to how busy I was, not only with the Co-Captain duties and work but also with my friends and Josh. I'd been getting along better and better with Zach lately after we decided that we didn't want to fight any more and I think that had bought our group of friends closer as they no longer had to pick sides constantly. And I was going from strength to strength with Josh, despite him feeling threatened by Zach constantly, he and I really got on and I loved hanging out with him.

At the after party Josh had been so funny and it was so sweet watching him parade me round and boasting about how amazing his girlfriend was. I was so touched by his support even though he hadn't been able to watch the competition.

The big win also seemed to have motivated the whole school because in all the practices everyone was constantly keen to improve, always preparing for the next match or tournament in all their sports.

It also brightened my week to see that our families had all got together after our win and sent us a massive 'Congrats' package. In there were sweets and goodies since we couldn't always go down to Roseville, along with letters from each of them explaining just how proud they were of us. It was especially nice since they'd bothered to put pen to paper rather than just emailing which is what we usually do.

* * *

"I just can't believe it's nearly Christmas already, it feels like the past few weeks have gone on fast forward." Josh said to me as we walked together towards the common room so I could lend Josh a book. There was little over a week left of term and we were all busy trying to prepare Christmas presents since there was never enough time to buy something for everyone when we got home.

I sighed agreeing with him as we entered the common room which had been newly 'christmas-ified'. Inside I saw Zach and Liz sat at the table trying to glue some sequins to a painted shoe box looking incredibly frustrated by the glittery things.

Josh started laughing, "Decided to practice some arts and crafts have we Goode?" Zach looked up and glared as I walked over with Josh.

"I'm actually decorating a gift box for a children's charity," He said indignantly, then added, "dick head" under his breath which didn't go unnoticed.

To my surprise Josh continued to scoff, "Oh yeah, a kid will definitely want a crappy gift box, why don't you just give money Zach, that way the charity can get them something the actually need?"

I turned to face Josh shock as Zach spoke again, obviously physically angry, "You don't get it Josh," he was trying to keep his aggression under wraps in front of Liz. "We fill these with small gifts and sweets to give to young children, year round the charity raises money, but at Christmas they want to bring joy to the children." Zach's breathing was shaky now out of frustration.

"But wouldn't you rather have money to rent a flat or something rather than a box of pointless junk and some candy?" Josh said as if this was entirely reasonable. At this point Liz, looking at Josh like he was entirely stupid, spoke up.

"What so the charity could use the money to buy one family a flat, or they could provide the magic of Christmas to thousands of children through presents from Santa?" Her hard glare said it all as Josh suddenly turned pink and looked very sheepish.

"Oh, yeah right that makes more sense," he said avoiding Liz and Zach's glares. I couldn't help but agree with Zach and Liz since I'd been making my box this morning, so I quickly headed to the dorm to grab Josh the book.

I knew Josh came from a very well off background so I had some different idea's to us, however Macey's family and Nick's family were both also incredibly rich yet they had made boxes with us since 8th grade without question. I brushed it away, it doesn't matter, as long as he was still willing to give something like the money he had suggested.

* * *

Later that evening I sat finishing an essay for history in the common room. I felt eyes on me so I looked behind me to be meet with the sight of Zach.

"Hey, can we talk?" He said waving what looked like a team sheet in my direction. I quickly discarded the useless essay and started getting up when Zach leapt over the couch and plonked himself down next to me.

I laughed at his antics before he started talking. "So I just wanted to ask my second favourite Co-Captain what she thought of this mixed volleyball team list for the freshmen's this weekend."

I quickly gazed down at the lists as he pointed out a few he wasn't so sure about, we were just musing over the possible other players when we were interrupted by Macey's delighted voice.

"Um guys, you do realise that you're sitting under mistletoe right?" My head snapped up as I took in the dratted plant.

"Ohhhh, how brilliant, you guys have to kiss now! Traditions, gotta love 'em!" Chloe said squealing.

Oh dear Lord this cannot be happening. I turned and braved a glance at Zach, he was looking remarkably cool and if anything vaguely happy.

"Ha, no way. Seriously I don't have to kiss him right?" I turned pleading to Macey, her evil grin was enough to tell me that was useless.

I turned to Liz as my last hope, "Liz, you can't possibly want to see me kiss your brother?" I practically begged. But all Liz did was raise an eyebrow, "how scarring did you intend to make this kiss Cam?" She asked teasing me, I knew there was no way out and I swear I wanted to die of embarrassment.

Zach looked at me, and muttered, "What Cammie, you think I'm not good enough to kiss, or that I'm repulsive or something?" There was humour in his face but his eyes looked serious. Damn, my reaction might have possibly offended him…

"No, God of course not Zach, you are totally kissable, well I mean other people say you are but – urgh damn it stop smirking you pompous prick."

"_Totally kissable_." He repeated milking it.

I glared at him, "God, the number of girls who would have thrown themselves off a cliff to be standing here and your 'surprised' to hear that you're kissable, you really are dumb."

"And yet you're now admitting it too, you're making my day Cam." He said grinning and I couldn't help but laugh too.

I heard Grant start up a chant of "KISS, KISS, KISS".

A random guy from the year below yelled the Zach, "Go for it Goode!"

And Jaz giggled while telling me, "Don't let him tongue rape you Cam!" Zach turned to Jaz offended by her statement but she just kept laughing, "I've known you all my life Goode, don't pretend that thought hadn't crossed you're mind!"

Zach turned back to me with a wicked smile, "Shall we give the people what they want?" He asked mock seriously.

"Fine, but I'm selflessly doing this for the people." I said mock shuddering at the idea. Zach laughed as he pulled me off the sofa to stand up.

He looked into my eyes with such a strong, penetrating stare that I thought he was going to materialize in my head. His eyes were so tender, filled with emotion that I was totally thrown off balance.

* * *

Zach's POV

This was it, my chance to kiss Cammie. I'd been uselessly trying to ignore my pent up feelings since after the athletics but it was hopeless. The mistletoe had given me an idea.

I'd seen it and quickly positioned myself under it with Cam, knowing that it would be a matter of minutes before one of our busy-body friends would notice it. God bless you Macey I thought as she did and I also thanked God for her stubbornness as I knew she would never let it go.

I looked at Cammie, deep into her eyes, I knew this had to be good. I had to get rid of all feeling for her, just get it out so I could go back to sleeping around again. Go back to being satisfied by the likes of Tina Walters. Go back to not caring.

* * *

Cam's POV

I felt Zach's hands come lightly onto my shoulders and smooth down my arms. He leaned forward and whispered into my ear to relax. Not bloody likely. The whole junior and sophomore year were staring at us.

One of his arms moved down to my waist to rest on my lower back while his other hand moved up to cup my check. He leaned in and I felt an invisible cord closing my eyes as our lips met. My senses went into overload. Heat flowed through my body like wildfire and the room span.

After a few seconds he pulled back having been a complete gentleman in regards to tongue. My cheeks were flushed and around us everyone cheered, clapped and wolf-whistled in excitement.

I found that I couldn't quite met his eye.

* * *

**SOOOOOO! WOW! I hope you enjoyed it,**

**you guys know what to do, please review, favourite and follow, I will love you forever ;)**

**Some questions:**

**Isn't Josh a complete jerk?! (YAY!)**

**Did you like getting both Zach and Cammie's POV?**

**And OMG they kissed! Did you like it?!**

**Thank you, love Em xxx**


End file.
